Various antiallergic agents have been hitherto known in treatment of allergic diseases but, as the mechanism of allergic reactions which cause allergic diseases has been made clear, it has been still requested to develop allergic agents which can directly inhibit allergic reactions, rather than symptomatic allergic agents.
During the study of pharmacological activities of tocopherol and its derivatives, the present inventors have surprisingly found that certain tocopheryl glycosides exhibit excellent activity to inhibit allergic reactions, particularly, to inhibit release of histamine from mast cells due to an antigen-antibody reaction and, therefore, they are useful as antiallergic agents.